wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eye (Tempest Keep)
Arcane guardian Dragonhawk Void Reaver Mo'arg Phoenix |boss= |affiliation=Kael'thas' forces |type=Raid |bc=1 |level=70+ |players=25 |key=The Tempest Key (removed 6/19/07) |bosses= }} The Eye is the inner palace of Tempest Keep in Netherstorm and stronghold of the "Sun King", Kael'thas Sunstrider. In-game, it is known simply as "Tempest Keep". The tokens for tier 5 shoulder and chest pieces drop in the Eye. There is no longer any attunement required to enter this instance. Getting There The Eye is located in Netherstorm (coordinates 73.6, 63.7). The fastest way to get there is to take the portal from Shrine of Two Moons / Seven Stars to Shattrath (or if you are a mage, teleport there yourself) then fly to the Eye using a flying mount. The entrance to the Eye is on the lowest level and can be recognized by the swirling green portal. Alternate method and arguably a shorter flight would be to portal from any Capital city to Hellfire Peninsula, then fly north as previous stated. Attunement Though the attunement is no longer required, the quests still remain in-game and can still be completed if desired. The player title of "Champion of the Naaru" was achieved by those that completed the attunement quest chain. The title is no longer available. The quests to complete the attunement for The Eye are given by A'dal in Shattrath City after successful completion of questlines in Shadowmoon Valley. It begins with . Dungeon Denizens * Arcane guardians * Blood elves ** Kael'thas * Dragonhawks * Fel reaver (one, Void Reaver) * Mo'arg * Phoenixes Bosses and mobs As with SSC, the trash respawn timer is 2 hours. All bosses are optional, you may run to Kael'Thas without killing the other bosses if you wish. Phoenix Hall ;Packs One, Three, and Four. The first pack of 6 mobs you'll encounter is a pack of crowd controllable mobs, combined with 1-2 Vindicators. Crowd control the adds, then focus on the vindicators. These may heal, but their heals are weak enough to simply ignore. The vindicators also have a cleanse, so CCers should pay close attention to the mobs they're in charge of. Packs three and four have varying mobs and NPC types. * (cc) * (cc) * (cc) * (cc) * A kill order that worked well for us was Vindicator, Apprentice Star Scryer, Legionnaire, Astromancer, Star Scryer. ;Pack Two - Patrol This pack patrols from Al'ar's room to the entrance, and should be the second pack you kill in the instance. Kill the squires first, as these heal. *1x *2x ;Pack Five - Hatchlings Once you reach Al'ar's room you'll find 2 of these packs. Each pack patrols in roughly a half-circle, one on the left, the other on the right. Each pack consists of 2 falconers, and 5-7 hatchlings. Pull 1 pack down the hallway with a hunter using Misdirection to the tank to avoid getting knocked back into the room and pulling the other pack. Crowd control the hatchlings as they pass. There is a glitch with LOS in the hallway so that you can not rely on LOS to get the Falconer to move down the hallway. The person with aggro (the tank that was Misdirected onto) must move far enough down the hall (a few steps into the wider section of the hallway) to get out of range of the Falconers to get them into the hallway. Kill any Hatchlings that are not crowd controlled, then focus fire on the Falconers. As much CC as possible is recommended * * ;Secondary tactic: Bring a protection paladin. Misdirect the Falconers to the main tank, and let the protection paladin grab all the Hatchlings using Consecration. The protection paladin must quickly position himself with his back to a wall (he'll get knocked back several times), and far from the healers and casters (as the Hatchlings do an AoE Silence). Focus on the Falconers, then AoE the Hatchlings down. Make sure the paladin is using Retribution Aura, as he would not be able to actively generate aggro (because of the AoE Silence), but the passive aggro from Retribution Aura will still work. ;Final Pack - Phoenix-Hawks * s are solo pullable. Four patrol on the second level of 's room. The tank can pull them from either the left or the right ramp, but should be careful not to get two, as they sometimes are close together while patrolling. They have a charge ability that will hit the person furthest back from it for around 9000 damage and knock away those near the targeted person, so have an OT stand at medium range to soak the charges while everybody else stays in melee range of the mob. It is best if the raid stands at the bottom of the ramp while the tank pulls, so that you do not provoke a charge onto someone other than the OT while the tank positions the Phoenix-Hawk. They will also use a periodic mana burn on everyone which cannot be avoided, but it can be fully resisted by way of Mark of the Wild, Prayer of Shadow Protection or Shadow Resistance Aura. A Warlock can also absorb some of the mana burn using Shadow Ward. Generally, however, you'll want to kill them before everybody is out of mana. ;Secondary tactic: You pull one into a corner and have everyone stand on that spot. This reduces the chances for knockback drastically. And of course some people won't be able to this correct the first time, but make sure everyone has their back to the wall. The Crucible ;Pack One First is the solo pull of the Crystalcore Devastator that moves backwards and forwards along the entire length of the hall. * ;Packs Two and Three After this patrol is destroyed, there will be a group of two Crystalcore Sentinels. Farther down the hall are two more. On each pull, the tanks should separate the two mobs so that the AoEs do not overlap, and be careful not to drag the mob into the ranged / healer group. * ;Pack Four - Void Reaver's room onward There are five of these packs, with varying mobs as listed below. The first pack patrols inside 's room, near the door. The other four packs are static, and arranged in a semicircle on the near side of the room, one in the center, two to the left and one to the right. The patrolling pack and the center one need to be pulled back into the hall. The remaining packs can be fought inside the room, with the raid standing up against the wall behind the pack for the pull. The challenge of these pulls is to keep the s from killing the crowd-controlling Warlocks or Mage on the pull. A tactic that worked well for us was to have a hunter use Misdirection on the tank, and then use Multi-shot to get aggro on both Crystalcore Mechanics. On the first two pulls (into the hallway) the crowd-controlling players should stand just inside the door and apply crowd control as the mobs run past. The kill order should be: Crystalcore Devastator or Crystalcore Sentinels first, followed by the Crystalcore Mechanics, followed by the Tempest-Smiths. The raid should spread out as much as possible when fighting the Smiths to limit the number of players that are hit by the bombs these mobs throw. Healers will need to watch the health of the entire raid while fighting the Mechanics and Smiths, as the AoE Sawblades or Bombs can rapidly kill many players if the healing lags behind. Another tweak that may help is to have a rogue sap the Tempest Smith before the pull to eliminate the stunning bomb they throw. These groups will fully respawn if not completely killed. Type 1 *2 s (cc) *1 Type 2 *1 (cc) *1 *2 s (cc) Type 3 *1 (cc) *2 s *2 s (cc) The Solarium ;Pack One * * (cc) * ;Packs Two and Four, Seven to Eighteen *10 "novice" mobs *2 AE the novices and tank the squires. ;Pack Three *2 s ;Packs Five and Six *1 *2 (cc) Tempest Bridge Pulls in order: Pack Type One, Patrol, Pack Type One (x2), Pack Type Two (x2), Patrol, Pack Type Two, Boss Time. ;Pack Type One * - Whirlwinds and shoots arcane bolts, CC works (polymorph or fear, and put up Detect Magic or Unstable Affliction so the Blood Knight doesn't dispel the CC), spam CC, even while you're killing it, to limit raid damage. * - Stuns(Hammer of justice, use two tanks), dispels sheeps, immune to CC (needs to die first) * - AoE (Blizzard, Frostbolt Volley, Cone of Cold) and Frost Attack (~2k additional Frost damage on swing), CC works (polymorph or fear, and put up Detect Magic or Unstable Affliction so the Blood Knight doesn't dispel the CC), spam CC, even while you're killing it, to limit raid damage. ;Pack Type Two * - Whirlwinds, immune to cc, tank away from the group. * - Casts mindflay, can be disarmed/cc, has Power Infusion (needs to be dispelled/spellstolen) * - See above. * - See above. ;Patrols * (x2) - See above. * - See above. Loot See the Eye loot. Patches and hotfixes See also * Tempest Key Guide Note * "The Eye" is actually the final encounter area, as the official site just calls this raid "Tempest Keep". External links fr:L'Oeil ru:Око (Крепость Бурь) Category:Raids Category:Instances Category:The Eye Category:Netherstorm